Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.92\overline{5} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 2925.5555...\\ 100x &= 292.5555...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 2633}$ ${x = \dfrac{2633}{900}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{833}{900}}$